


It's You And Me Again (Until the End)

by numberonemilkbread



Series: Haikyuu!! Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Olympics, Post-Canon, Post-Chapter 402, Promises, Timeskips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonemilkbread/pseuds/numberonemilkbread
Summary: “So you will be there when I play in the Olympics?” The boy asks hopefully, anticipation of his best friend’s answer written clearly across his face.Hajime answers without a second thought. “Yeah, of course.”“You promise?”“I promise.”The beginnings, endings, and infinities of promises.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999165
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Tumblr Haikyuu!! Week 2020





	It's You And Me Again (Until the End)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Haikyuu!! Week 2020 Day 5: Favourite Moment/Scene/Match | Beginnings and Endings
> 
> I wrote this with the second prompt in mind but the first one also kinda applies because I absolutely love the Seijoh extra at the end of movie 3 (I think it was 3) and I watch it whenever I want to cry over Iwaoi :) (That's the _the ending_ part of this fic) 
> 
> Oh, and I also love Oikawa's manga appearance on the Argentinian Olympics team

_The Beginning_

It starts with a promise, like all eternities do.

“Hajime-chan! Look!”

Hajime turns his head away from the ladybug on the tree trunk begrudgingly to regard his best friend (currently running towards him) with monotony, clearly expecting something mundane like _another_ pack of milk bread or a new alien plushie (the nerd’s room is already half-stuffed with furry green creatures and _they_ _keep on coming_ ).

He’s met with the sight of Tooru proudly presenting a blue and white volleyball in his outstretched hands, a grin sitting on his flushed face.

“Where’d you get that?” Hajime asks curiously, eyeing the ball. He’s seen a few matches on television and some of Tooru’s sister’s games, but he’s never actually tried the sport himself and the extent of his knowledge are a few of the main rules. He knows his best friend is hooked onto the game though, thanks to his sister’s influence and his fascination with the fluidity and organization of the players.

“ _Neechan_ bought it for me! It’s an early birthday present!” Tooru answers, eyes bright with excitement and glee. “Wanna play with me?”

Hajime’s eyebrows knit together slightly in confusion. “Don’t you need six players on court?”

“For a game, yeah. But we can just practice bumping and setting for now.”

“What’s bumping and setting?”

Tooru clicks his tongue in mock disapproval, shaking his head as he laments, “Dumb Hajime-chan, how will I ever practice with you if you don’t even—”

Hajime snatches the volleyball out of the other boy’s hands and takes off into the woods, shouting, “ _That’s what you get for being mean!_ ” when Tooru shrieks at him to give him back his precious volleyball.

“Hajime-chan! Stop running!” Tooru yells, breathing heavily as twigs snap beneath his feet. “I promise I’ll teach you if you give me the ball back! And I won’t laugh at you when you ask stupid questions!”

They run all the way out of the woods and into a park before Hajime finally slows down and smirks when Tooru straight-up collapses onto the grass with a sigh.

“Teach me, then,” Hajime says as he crouches down beside his figuratively dying friend.

“Yes—okay—just,” Tooru huffs out between breaths. “That—was so unfair— You know—I die—every—time—we race—like that.”

“Serves you right for teasing me first,” Hajime replies, taking a seat and placing the volleyball in his lap. “I’ll give you your precious ball back, so teach me.” He deposits the ball onto Tooru’s limp right hand, where it rolls off the palm and onto the grass.

“You know,” Tooru starts to say, “I would’ve taught you anyway even without you stealing my ball, you thief!”

“I thought you didn’t want to practice with someone who doesn’t even know what bashing and setting were,” Hajime reminds him nonchalantly, dragging his left hand over the tips of the grass around him.

“Bumping,” Tooru corrects. “And of course I would practice with you. Who else would I do that with?”

“ _Neechan_?”

“She doesn’t have time,” Tooru answers, turning his head to look at Hajime. “Besides, I want Hajime-chan to be there when I perfect my volleyball playing and go to the Olympics!”

Hajime wants to make a jab about Tooru actually going to the Olympics, not because he doesn’t believe his best friend can do it (he _knows_ Tooru can— can do anything he sets his heart on because that’s just the kind of person he is), but because that’s just the nature of their friendship. However, he simply nods to show his support, a gesture that Tooru receives with a dazzling smile.

“So you _will_ be there when I play in the Olympics?” The boy asks hopefully, anticipation of his best friend’s answer written clearly across his face.

Hajime answers without a second thought. “Yeah, of course.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

_The Ending_

“Do you think Karasuno will actually win?”

“No.” Oikawa turns his head upwards in indignation, appalled at the mere thought. “I hope Tobio-chan loses!”

“You’re so childish,” Iwaizumi berates, shaking his head with a glance sideways at his companion. He understands what Oikawa thinks though, that it would be pathetic if Karasuno beats Shiratorizawa when their own team has tried and failed twice in a row.

They’re walking side-by-side down the street bustling with women entering shops and children frolicking outside. It’s a sunny day, a sign that would have been hopeful had Seijoh gotten into the finals. Now, the reminder just stirs up a sense of melancholy inside Iwaizumi, a feeling of finality finally ringing through the air.

He doesn’t talk until they’ve turned right onto another path, where it’s quieter. “Yesterday was the last time we’ll play together.”

“Aw, what’s this?” Oikawa coos teasingly, smirking at the other boy. “Is brutish Iwa-chan getting sentimental?”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi mutters. He thinks back to their promise last night, one that he knows they’ll both remember for the rest of their lives. “I’m just saying, we probably won’t see each other much in the next few years, much less play volleyball together.”

“Well then, we’ll just have to meet on court at the Olympics then,” Oikawa says confidently, grinning with anticipation. “I can crush you then.”

Iwaizumi finds himself unable to do anything except to mirror the excitement, resealing a promise that was made many years ago.

∞

The deafening roar rocks the entire stadium, drowning out his teammates’ screams as they pile into a group hug. Oikawa joins in on the celebratory action, but his mind is only half on the task, the other half occupied with one single person. He pulls away from the team huddle as soon as he spots a spiky-haired athletic trainer bearing the Japanese flag on his shirt heading over to the Argentinian side, which sparks the interest of the commentators and much of the audience.

“Iwa-chan! Did you see that service ace in the last set?” Oikawa asks excitedly, jogging over to meet his best friend.

“Of course, that was awesome,” Iwaizumi replies whole-heartedly, smiling softly at how Oikawa’s eyes are bright with adrenaline and his curls messy with sweat, yet he still remains the most beautiful person in the stadium.

Not that Iwaizumi has really looked at anyone else. He has eyes for only one person, and it’s the one standing right in front of him, heart still giddy from the victory.

“You finally did it,” Iwaizumi comments, thinking back to this goal that’s been in sight for Oikawa for many years, how his friend has climbed mountain after mountain and now he’s finally reached the peak.

“ _We_ did it,” Oikawa corrects, reaching forward to link their hands together. The crowd erupts into another round of screaming and chattering at the physical affection, but Oikawa decides it’s a problem for another day and blocks out all the noise, focusing entirely on Iwaizumi.

They’ve both reached the peak. Together.

“You did end up keeping your promise after all,” Oikawa adds, looking down at their intertwined fingers. He senses his teammates watching them in a mixture of confusion and surprise, but Chibi-chan appears to be explaining the situation to a few of them in broken English through the volleyball net. There’s a brief flashback to his time in Rio, where he ran into Hinata and was still training hard while Iwaizumi was miles away, only accessible through a phone screen.

But they’re both here now to share the moment, and that’s all that matters.

“Of course, Crappykawa,” Iwaizumi huffs. “When have I not kept a promise?”

Oikawa grins, the threat of a challenge lurking within. “Then would you mind making another one?”

“And what would that be?”

“Stay,” Oikawa states plainly. It’s as simple as that. Just one word, yet it conveys everything that the setter would ever want, everything that he would ever feel.

Iwaizumi squeezes Oikawa’s hands, replying honestly, “I don’t think I’ll have any trouble at all keeping that one.”

∞✧∞

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time: I've actually never read the Haikyuu manga but I've seen enough pictures posted on social media to know how it ends (I'm definitely planning on reading it though!! Also, I have no idea if Hinata's English improves in post-timeskip but I'm assuming it doesn't)
> 
> Thank you for reading & kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
>   
> [Tumblr](https://numberonemilkbread.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/numberonemilkb2)


End file.
